Livin La vida Amazon
by Dr. Tomoe
Summary: Ranma, latin music, and alot of sensual conintaion from la vida loca!


Living la Vida loca  
  
I here by state for the record I own neither Ranma ½ characters, although Akane sometimes thinks differently, or living lavida loca. Why? Because I'm to cool and don't need them.  
This is a song fic, its inspiration? To much caffeine.  
  
It was the first annual fiancée battle at the Tendo dojo. It was to be the final battle to decide who keep Ranma, but things weren't going to go down the way any of them thought it would. As shampoo readied her battons, Kodochi flicked her ribbon, Ukyo unsheathed her spatula, and Akane fell into a defensive position. Some one entered the dojo.  
All the girls looked up to see Ranma enter the dojo. He walked up to a stage that hadn't been there a second ago.  
A slight tap sounded behind the girls who spun around to see the black mantel author taping a baton, starting up the Mexican band, who suddenly was there.  
A microphone descended from the roof into Ranma's waiting hand, he smiled as the band began to play.  
#Que. la Vida loca music #  
Ranma starts to move his body very sensually.  
Ranma: She's into superstition, white cats and voodoo dolls.  
I have nekophila and that girls goin' make me fall.  
  
His finger pointed out Shampoo, who fainted in excitement.  
  
Ranma: She's in to herboligy, new fungi in the candle light.  
She got a new potion for every day and night.  
She'll make you take your cloths off and go dancing in the rain.  
(although you fear cats)  
She'll make you live her amazon life but she'll take away your pain,  
Like xi fa to your brain,  
COME ON  
  
At this point Akane anger aura was huge. Ukyo didn't care who Ranma sang about so long as he keep thrusting his hips in her direction, it was so hypnotically. Kodochi silently laughed.  
  
Ranma: Upside inside out,  
She's livin la vida amazon.  
She'll glop and grope you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
Her lips are devil red,  
And her accents horrible.  
She will wear you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
come on, the author yelled.  
livin la vida amazon.  
come on,  
livin la vida amazon.  
  
Each phrase was punctuated with a sharp hand movement. Ukyo head just keep bobbing to the rhythm and Akane, unwittingly, moved in time with the music, even if it was taping her mallet to her palm.  
  
Ranma: Woke up in China.  
In a traditional home.  
She took my heart and future,   
Man she must slipped me a sleeping pill.  
She never drinks the water makes you order sake,  
Once you have a taste of her food you'll never be the same.  
She'll make you her aierin.  
come on   
  
Shampoo recover and now had a hungry look in her eye as she pushed past Kodochi, who keep mumbling, "no, brother, no"  
  
Ranma: Upside inside out,  
She's livin la vida amazon.  
She'll glop and grope you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
Her lips are devil red,  
And her accents horrible.  
She will wear you out,  
Livin la vida amazon,   
livin la vida amazon,  
she's livin la vida amazon!  
  
Akane was going to kill Ranma for this, after he finished of course.  
  
She'll make you take your cloths off and go dancing in the rain.  
(although you fear cats)  
She'll make you live her amazon life but she'll take away your pain,  
Like xi fa to your brain,  
COME ON  
  
  
Ranma: Upside inside out,  
She's livin la vida amazon.  
She'll glop and grope you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
Her lips are devil red,  
And her accents horrible.  
She will wear you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
come on!  
Upside inside out,  
She's livin la vida amazon.  
She'll glop and grope you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
Her lips are devil red,  
And her accents horrible.  
She will wear you out,  
Livin la vida amazon.  
come on!  
Livin la vida amazon.  
  
Shampoo (talking loud enough for every one to here): good thing Shampoo give Ranma that potion, no know if work or not.  
Uyko: MMmhhhhhmmm (not taking her eyes of Ranma's pelvis)  
Akane growls.  
  
Ranma:Got got da vida amazon  
Got got da vida amazon  
Got got da vi  
  
Ranma stopped as the music became silence and looked about.  
Ranma: What just happened?  
Akane: You shouldn't worry about that, you should worry about this.  
Akane hammered him into space.  
  
  
  
Note: yea I know it intense but you made it though now for my next installment, see you then!  
P.S. yea we know Ranma can't sing for crap but hell one of Shampoo's potions could easily fix that! 


End file.
